<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weep Not For Roads Untraveled by RagingBookDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681748">Weep Not For Roads Untraveled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon'>RagingBookDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Period-Typical Racism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Enjoy your petty victory, you rat bastard.” Letting go of him, she watched him leave, and she shouted after him, “And no self-respecting Brit drinks earl-grey tea!” His offended scoff sounded behind the closed door, and though it gave her humor, the silence that followed made her frown and she glanced over at Connor who was still shocked, though he seemed to be gathering himself. (Y/N) gestured to the table. “C’mon. If we’re gonna talk about this, we need to be sitting.” He followed her, sitting across from her. She kept silent, almost afraid to speak her past when he reached over, resting a hand over hers. She looked over to see him wearing a serious expression, and he said,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kept trying to make a summary but we all know I am absolute shit at summaries, and the thing is, I shouldn't be. I'M A WRITER. WHY CAN'T I WRITE A SIMPLE FUCKING SUMMARY????? Anywho, enjoy! -Thorne</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I do not understand why we are sitting here. There are more important things for us to be doing.” For what seemed like the millionth time, Haytham sighed, setting the pot down on the table.</p>
<p>            “I am well aware of what we could be doing, Connor, but given the fact that you are interacting with upper-class society, you should be able to brew a decent cup of tea in case the occasion calls for it.” The assassin rolled his eyes as he watched his father pour two cups for them, handing the other cup to his son. Connor took the cup, bringing it to his nose to inhale the scent. “Upon pouring tea, one should have topics prepared to make small talk with.” Haytham watched his son’s face pinch as he retorted,</p>
<p>            <em>“Like hunting Templars?”</em> Irritation flickered across his father’s face, but it dispersed as a knock came from the window. Neither moved, simply looking at the other suspiciously until a muffled voice called,</p>
<p>            <em>“Please let me come inside now! I look like a crazed woman hanging out here!” </em>Connor’s brows furrowed and he stood, shifting to the window. Propping it open, he watched with surprise as a robed woman rolled inside, climbing to her feet. She turned, a smile crossing her lips as she greeted, “Ratonhnhaké:ton!” Connor’s face lit up at the sight of her, and he reached over, pulling her into a hug.</p>
<p>            “(Y/N)! You are here!” She pulled away and reached into her robe, pulling out a booklet.</p>
<p>            “Well, yeah? I told you I was coming to New York back at the Homestead.” She handed him the booklet, watching as he flipped through it. “Shook down a few Templar agents as I was coming in. I don’t know if that’ll be any help, but it looks like a few stockpiles they’ve got hidden in the areas.” Connor looked back at her, nodding as he thanked,</p>
<p>            “Thank you (Y/N). This will be a great help.” She offered him a smile, then looked around, her happiness quickly dissolving into annoyance as she remarked,</p>
<p>            <em>“Oh great, you’re here.” </em>Haytham flashed her a sardonic smile as he reclined in the chair.</p>
<p>            “Hello (Y/N). It’s been awhile.” She crossed her arms over her chest, glowering as she spat,</p>
<p>            <em>“Not long enough.”</em> Connor watched the interaction with confusion, asking,</p>
<p>            “You two know one another?” (Y/N) nor Haytham made a move to answer his question, then she quipped,</p>
<p>            <em>“He tried to kill me a while ago.”</em> The assassin’s head swiveled to his father, anger on the tip of his tongue when (Y/N) pressed her hand to his arm, adding, <em>“In his defense, I tried to kill him first, so we’re even.”</em></p>
<p>            “How long ago was this?” She paused, tipping her head side to side as she muttered,</p>
<p>            <em>“I dunno…maybe six or seven years? Time gets funny when you get busy cracking down on templars.”</em> At that, Connor did speak, fury headed straight for his father.</p>
<p>            <em>“You tried to kill a child? What is wrong with you?”</em> (Y/N)’s heart felt heavy at her lover’s rage and she reached down, curling her fingers into his palm. He looked over at her and she spoke calmly.</p>
<p>            “Ratonhnhaké:ton, be at peace. What happened between he and I is far in the past.”</p>
<p>            “But-” She shook her head.</p>
<p>            “We have an understanding between us. Our fight won’t happen again.” Though he accepted her words, he shot Haytham a dirty look, the older man simply observed the two of them, then looked down at their conjoined hands, speculating,</p>
<p>            <em>“I’ve seen (Y/N) a few times when we’ve been traveling. It always made me curious why your eyes seemed to follow her when she came into view. But now it’s fairly clear why.”</em> Conner bristled, his voice harsh as he defended,</p>
<p>            <em>“No. You do not get to make those assumptions about us. You do not have the right to do so.” </em>Though he kept it hidden well, (Y/N) could see the hurt cross Haytham’s face, and he countered,</p>
<p>            <em>“Even when she’s the daughter of a Templar?”</em> Silence enveloped the three of them as Connor’s jaw went slack, glancing between them. He stared at (Y/N) who was glaring at Haytham with a darkened look. The Templar rose from his seat, passing by the two of them. “I will wait at the Green Dragon Tavern when you are finished here.” (Y/N)’s hand shot out and she grabbed his upper arm. He stopped and looked down at her with a self-satisfied smile as she hissed,</p>
<p>            <em>“Enjoy your petty victory, you rat bastard.”</em> Letting go of him, she watched him leave, and she shouted after him, <em>“And no self-respecting Brit drinks earl-grey tea!”</em> His offended scoff sounded behind the closed door, and though it gave her humor, the silence that followed made her frown and she glanced over at Connor who was still shocked, though he seemed to be gathering himself. (Y/N) gestured to the table. “C’mon. If we’re gonna talk about this, we need to be sitting.” He followed her, sitting across from her. She kept silent, almost afraid to speak her past when he reached over, resting a hand over hers. She looked over to see him wearing a serious expression, and he said,</p>
<p>            “I will not act like this is something that does not surprise me, but I trust that you had your reasons for hiding this.” (Y/N) sighed and dropped her gaze down to her free hand, running her eyes up the hidden blade she wore. After a moment, she admitted,</p>
<p>            “My father is a templar…but I’ve never met him.”</p>
<p>            “Why not?” She huffed a pitiful laugh.</p>
<p>            <em>“Because either the bastard doesn’t know I’m here, or he does, and he just doesn’t care about me.”</em> (Y/N) gazed up at him. “My father used to be an assassin, and in some twisted way, he ended up a templar.” She cleared her throat. “My parents met when he was still an assassin, so my mother only knew him as that. It’s obvious that she never told him about me though.” Connor’s face dropped and he murmured,</p>
<p>            “This causes you grief.” (Y/N) felt tears gather in her eyes and she huffed, reaching up with her free hand to wipe at them.</p>
<p>            <em>“More than I’d like to admit it does.”</em> Her lover kept silent for a second, then asked,</p>
<p>            “If he is a templar, why are you not one? Would you not feel closer to him if you followed the same pathway?” The words seemed to shock her as she stared at him, then she looked away, thinking on it. “I am not asking to hurt your feelings. Simply…” (Y/N) shook her head, squeezing his hand.</p>
<p>            “I know what you’re saying Ratonhnhaké:ton.” She looked at him. “Part of why I’m an assassin is so that if he does know I exist, it should irk him that I’m not a templar. The other part is because the templars are so easy to fall into domination and tyranny, and from what I’ve witnessed in the colonies, I will not allow myself to follow that path.” Pausing, she sighed, <em>“I have heard from Haytham that my father is a good man despite his past…I think my father and yours are the type of men that are the truest type of templars. Despite their agenda, they still care for people.”</em> Connor didn’t speak, but he seemed to agree with her, and a comfortable silence enveloped them. After some time, he murmured,</p>
<p>            <em>“I am proud that you have forged your own path (Y/N). It takes great courage to stand apart from your parents.” </em>She snorted and glanced over at him, quipping,</p>
<p>            <em>“Careful there Ratonhnhaké:ton. More sweet words like that and I might fall deeper in love with you.”</em> His face lit up and he stood, holding out his hand for her to take. She did so, letting him pull her to her feet, and he said,</p>
<p>            <em>“I would not mind more of your affections Ehnita.”</em> (Y/N) smiled as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers, whispering, <em>“Konoronkhwa.”</em> She flashed him a heartfelt smile, breathing,</p>
<p>            <em>“I love you too.”</em> The two stared into the other’s eyes, and after a moment, she whispered, <em>“As much as I love this, I really feel like pushing your father off the docks. Can we go find him so I can do that?”</em> Connor chuckled as he pulled away, and he took her hand, leading her from the room to the stairs.</p>
<p>            “As you wish.” He paused as they reached the stairs, looking over at her to ask, “What is your father’s name (Y/N)?” She hesitated, then stepped down, calling over her shoulder,</p>
<p>            <em>“Shay. Shay Cormac.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PT. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He stood with his bare back to her, and a quick glance to the side saw his shirt cast off to the dirt floor. She waited, watching as he finished hit last set, palms slamming against the training dummy with a mighty force. Suddenly, he stopped, raising his arms over the dummy, leaning against it with his forehead pressed into the wood. She frowned and walked over, gently pressing her hands against his waist. He tensed, but relaxed when he heard her murmur, “I was wondering where my warmer went, Ratonhnhaké:ton.” The quip should’ve made him laugh, but all he could manage was a barely amused hum as he breathed,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made myself cry, and I hope it makes you cry too! Enjoy! -Thorne</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t need to reach over to feel the sheets to know he wasn’t beside her. He gave off heat like a raging furnace, something she was absolutely thankful for during the winter season, but it also made her extremely aware when he wasn’t in the bed; the heat dissipated. Still, she reached over, running her hands along the cool cloth, telling her he’d been gone awhile. Despite her own training, he had a level of stealth that even she couldn’t detect. Groaning, she pushed the sheets away from her body, rolling out of the bed. The second her feet pressed against the freezing wood, she hissed, immediately sliding into her slippers to avoid it again. His coat lay stretched out on the chair in the corner, and she shuffled over to it, wrapping it tightly around her in an attempt to stave away the cold.</p>
<p>            She made no sound as she exited their room, descending the stairs, and as she reached the bottom floor, she could hear the echo of hands smacking against wood. Her brows furrowed and she sighed, walking down the stairs into the training room.</p>
<p>            He stood with his bare back to her, and a quick glance to the side saw his shirt cast off to the dirt floor. She waited, watching as he finished hit last set, palms slamming against the training dummy with a mighty force. Suddenly, he stopped, raising his arms over the dummy, leaning against it with his forehead pressed into the wood. She frowned and walked over, gently pressing her hands against his waist. He tensed, but relaxed when he heard her murmur, “I was wondering where my warmer went, Ratonhnhaké:ton.” The quip should’ve made him laugh, but all he could manage was a barely amused hum as he breathed,</p>
<p>            “I did not mean to wake you (Y/N).” She smiled, gently running her hands up his side.</p>
<p>            “Well, I’m quite attuned to sleeping with a walking bear next to me. When he suddenly leaves, it’s not hard to notice the temperature difference.” (Y/N) sighed, pressing her chin into his back. “It’s two in the morning Ratonhnhaké:ton. Why aren’t you in bed.” Connor made no move, but the way he tensed in her arms told her all she needed to know.</p>
<p>            “I could not sleep.” Humming, she pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade, murmuring,</p>
<p>            “And are you down here to tire yourself into sleep or is something on your mind that’s keeping you from sleep.” For a moment, he didn’t say anything, then he whispered,</p>
<p>            “…Both.” (Y/N)’s smile dropped into a frown and she tugged at him.</p>
<p>            “Turn around.” When he didn’t move, she urged, <em>“Ratonhnhaké:ton. Please.”</em> She took a step back, watching as he stood from being hunched over, and turned to face her. Most people called him stoic, but it was plain to her that agony was written all over his face, and she reached out, wrapping her arms around him. His own wound around her, and he pulled her against him, caging her to his chest. Neither said a word and (Y/N) laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart thump underneath. “What’s on your mind darling?” Connor shook his head, whispering,</p>
<p>            “It is not your burden to bear.” She huffed a laugh, straining to look up at him.</p>
<p>            “Well considering the fact that we’re married, I think our burdens are each other’s to bear.” She looked at him, staring into his hazel eyes, then she murmured, <em>“It’s Haytham…isn’t it?” </em>He shut his eyes, lowering his head until his forehead touched hers, and he lamented,</p>
<p>            “I should not have killed him.” (Y/N) sighed, reaching up to cup his cheeks, thumbs caressing his skin.</p>
<p>            “From what you’ve told me…you didn’t have a choice Ratonhnhaké:ton.” His jaw tightened under her hands and he admitted,</p>
<p>            <em>“But his journal. If only I had found it sooner. It would not have ended like it did…I have made a mistake (Y/N)...I cannot tell him that I am sorry…that I was wrong.”</em></p>
<p>            “Ratonhnhaké:ton…I…” The words seemed to fail her as tears began to run down his face. (Y/N) reached up, curling her arms around his shoulders, feeling him bury his face in her neck. She took the brunt of his weight, lowering them to the floor, and he pulled her into his arms, sobs shaking his body as he cried. She ran her hands through his damp hair, consoling, “I’m sorry darling.” (Y/N) pressed her lips to his temple. “I am so sorry.” If her words gave him any consolation, it didn’t seem to show, because he sobbed harder, and her heart broke with each shuddering breath he took.</p>
<p>            When his tears dried and his sobs had subsided, the two sat propped up against the wall, Connor’s head pressed to her chest, her arms circled around his shoulders. (Y/N) rested her chin on the top of his head, her eyes scanning the paintings her husband had yet to take down. Well, he’d taken down the others, but he couldn’t bring himself to take Haytham’s down yet. Her eyes caught sight of the Mohawk word underneath, and she asked, “What does it mean?” She didn’t need to point to it for him to know, and he responded,</p>
<p>            <em>“Sakataterihwáhten. It means ‘I have made a mistake’ or ‘I have regrets’.”</em> (Y/N) nodded, fingers tracing circles in his skin as she said,</p>
<p>            <em>“I wont claim to have known the man perfectly, but I knew him well enough to see the love he had for you…even if he couldn’t show it.”</em> Connor took in a shuddering breath and she leaned forward, comforting, <em>“You have seen so much tragedy and death, Ratonhnhaké:ton, but Haytham’s fate is one that you can’t keep holding over yourself. It wasn’t your fault darling. It never was and it never will be.” </em></p>
<p>            <em>“He died…in my arms.”</em> She nodded at his heartbroken words, adding,</p>
<p>            <em>“And he died knowing that this land would be okay in your hands.”</em> Connor let out a self-depreciating scoff and spat,</p>
<p>            <em>“In the hands of an assassin.”</em> (Y/N) reached down, and gripped his chin, urging him to look up at her. When he did, she corrected,</p>
<p>            <em>“In the hands of his son.”</em> His eyes went wide, as if the correction seemed to shock him, and she added, <em>“He didn’t die in the arms of an assassin, he died in the arms of his son. In the arms of someone he loved.”</em> She could feel the tears gathering in her own eyes and she swallowed the lump in her throat, pushing out, <em>“He died knowing you would go on to be a better man than he could ever hope to be.” </em>(Y/N) shut her eyes as she tried to control her breathing to avoid crying, and she felt his hand come up, cupping her cheek. Inhaling deeply, she opened her eyes and stared straight at him, assuring, <em>“He died proud of you Ratonhnhaké:ton.”</em> There were no words left to be said between them and they curled into one another, holding onto each other for all they had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PT. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>  “I’m not defenseless mother.” In the wake of his words, he flexed his wrist, and to her surprise, a hidden blade engaged from out of his sleeve. (Y/N) jerked forward, careful of the blade, and folded her son’s arm to his chest.</p>
<p>            “Put that away now!” He did so, only to gape at her as she hissed, “Where in god’s name did you get that?! And why do you have it?!” Haytham shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>            “I found it in the training room under the manor.”</p>
<p>            “You’re not supposed to be going in there.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As in the tags, I have mentioned that language and period typical racism are in this story, mainly in this part. -Thorne</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t sure what was funnier, the fact that his wife looked like she was ready to bail into the tall grass or the fact that their children had been chanting <em>Yo-Ho</em> <em>A Pirates Life For Me</em> at the top of their lungs for the last two miles. He needed to be careful of the stories he told about their great-grandfather. “Have you tasted sour grapes (Y/N)? You have such a bitter look.” She turned her head, narrowing her eyes into a glare because she knew he was pushing her buttons to get a rise out of her. And though she loved the man with all her heart, she countered,</p>
<p>            “Ratonhnhaké:ton, I love our children more than the world, but I’ll never understand how you managed to talk me into having three.” Before he could even laugh, a head poked around the side of the carriage and quipped,</p>
<p>            “Don’t feel upset mother, we’ll grow out of it one day.” (Y/N) jerked into Connor’s side, frowning at her oldest son who wore a smirk.</p>
<p>            “Haytham Kenway, what have I told you about doing that to me?” Though her tone was one of annoyance, he didn’t seem phased, simply sliding onto the bench beside her.</p>
<p>            “I think you’ve told me not to do it, but you tell me a lot of things, so it’s a bit hard to remember.” She scowled at the boy while Connor chuckled and she crossed her arms over her chest, griping,</p>
<p>            “I swear he gets this from <em>you</em>, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”</p>
<p>            <em>“Me?”</em> He sputtered. <em>“He does not. We both know <strong>you</strong> are more impish. He gets that from you.”</em> (Y/N) let out a ‘pfft’, and as they neared the city, Connor pulled the horses towards the stable. She and Haytham were the first off the carriage, moving to the doors to help his sisters out. The three of them stood side by side and she reached over, patting their heads.</p>
<p>            “Haytham, Kaniehtí:io, Io:nhiòte, I have to go take care of some business before we go to the ship.” Her voice turned solemn, and though she wished she didn’t have to say it, she did anyway. <em>“Stay next to raké:ni at all times, do not leave his side unless he tells you to.”</em> Still young, her daughters stared with confused expressions, but Haytham knew better, nodding as he stood between them, taking their small hands in his.</p>
<p>            “Don’t worry mother, I will protect them.” (Y/N) tried to smile, but managed a grimace at best, cupping his cheek with her hand.</p>
<p>            <em>“I know you will my sweet boy. If the worst comes, you take Kaniehtí:io and Io:nhiòte and you run as far away as you can, and you don’t stop until you’re on the Aquila.”</em> She leaned over, pressing kisses to their foreheads before turning to Connor, murmuring, <em>“Promise you’ll find me if anything happens.” </em>He nodded and leaned over, pecking her lips.</p>
<p>            <em>“There is no need to worry Ehnita. I will keep them safe, as I always have.” </em>Their children groaned mixtures of <em>ewws </em>and <em>gross</em>, causing them to laugh and (Y/N) pulled away, sparing them one last look before saying,</p>
<p>            “I’ll meet you at the ship. I love you all.” They waved at her and she turned, heading into the city.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">An Hour Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>            “I can’t thank you enough how much this means to me Sarah. These plans will be a big help to me and my husband.” The older woman smiled at her, laying a hand on her back.</p>
<p>            “Think nothing of it (Y/N). You and Connor helped us a lot during and after the war. Besides, they’re only gathering dust just sitting on his desk.” (Y/N) nodded, stowing them into her pack.</p>
<p>            “Yes, I’m sorry for your loss. Mister Franklin is still greatly missed in the scientific world.” Sarah smiled before waving her off and she hummed as she made her way to the docks. The schematics would be a great help to building more on the rifles at the homestead, especially since many of the recruits she taught tended to prefer long range stealth instead of up close and personal. The thought of them made her laugh as she imagined her husbands face when one of her recruits had no other instinct besides <em>put distance between and shoot the enemy.</em> (Y/N) chuckled and shook her head, nearing the docks, but stopped when she caught sight of a familiar child of hers roaming the market. A welling of anger rolled inside her and she snuck up behind him, crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>            “And this silk scarf? How much?” The man cocked an eyebrow looking down at him.</p>
<p>            “Boy, where are your parents?” Haytham’s face pinched and he retorted,</p>
<p>            “They’re on the ship. How much?” A sign escaped the man but before he could speak, (Y/N) quipped,</p>
<p>            <em>“Expensive enough that you don’t need to be spending money without me or your father present.”</em> The boy’s shoulders rose until they touched his ears and he spun around, seeing her glowering down at him.</p>
<p>            <em>“M-mother!”</em> (Y/N) tossed a polite smile to the merchant before grabbing Haytham by the scruff of his neck, pulling him along. “I can explain!” She clenched her jaw, hissing,</p>
<p>            <em>“One rule Haytham. I had one rule. Do not leave your father’s side unless he tells you to.” </em>She looked down at him, fury in her gaze. <em>“Can you tell me where you’re not at?”</em> He teetered from foot to foot, offering rather confidently,</p>
<p>            <strong>“I’m definitely not at father’s side.”</strong> (Y/N) felt a humored laugh rise in her chest but she quickly turned it into a snort of anger.</p>
<p>            <em>“I am not in the mood for your sarcasms, young man.”</em> She stopped moving, turning to face him. <em>“Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be without your father or me? Haytham, you could’ve been killed.”</em> His face pinched and he raised an arm.</p>
<p>            “I’m not defenseless mother.” In the wake of his words, he flexed his wrist, and to her surprise, a hidden blade engaged from out of his sleeve. (Y/N) jerked forward, careful of the blade, and folded her son’s arm to his chest.</p>
<p>            <em>“Put that away now!”</em> He did so, only to gape at her as she hissed, <em>“Where in god’s name did you get that?! And why do you have it?!”</em> Haytham shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>            “I found it in the training room under the manor.”</p>
<p>            “You’re not supposed to be going in there.”</p>
<p>            “Antony let me in.” (Y/N) growled low in her throat, muttering,</p>
<p>            <em>“I’m gonna kill that Spaniard.”</em> She pointed at him. <em>“I am going to wring both of your necks when we get back to the homestead.”</em> At that, Haytham took a step towards her, pressing a hand to his heart.</p>
<p>            <em>“I have a right to arm myself just like you and father! I’m eleven!”</em> (Y/N) bent down, placing both of her hands on his shoulders, expressing,</p>
<p><em>            “And we’ve trained you to defend yourself, but you are still a child.”</em> He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. <em>“Haytham, there are people who would kill you simply because you looked at them the wrong way.”</em> His mouth snapped shut, shock etching on his face. “<em>There are many people here who do not like natives, or anything associated with them.”</em> She reached up, cupping his cheeks, voice softening as she whispered, <em>“Your father and I set our rules so harshly as we do because there are evil people in this world Haytham…and until you are old enough to properly protect yourself, there is a serious chance that you could find yourself at the wrong end of a blade simply because of the looks and blood you bear.” </em>Shifting one of her hands, she wiped a tear that was sliding down his cheek.</p>
<p>            <em>“I’m sorry mother…I…I wasn’t thinking.”</em> Her heart broke for her son and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him.</p>
<p>            <em>“No…you have nothing to be sorry for…none of this is your fault.”</em> She ran a hand through his long dark hair, murmuring, <em>“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have had this discussion with you here…now is not the time nor place.”</em> (Y/N) pulled back slightly, wiping his cheeks. <em>“Come now sweetheart. No more tears. Let’s get back to the docks.”</em> He nodded, hiccupping a little as he wiped his cheeks, and as they started again, she suddenly stopped, an unnerving feeling coming across the back of her neck. She spun, staring around to find the disturbance, and when she did, her eyes went wide. (Y/N) grabbed Haytham’s shoulders, directing him to the nearest alley.</p>
<p>            <em>“Mother?”</em> He inquired. She shushed him, pointing down the path.</p>
<p>            <em>“Be quiet Haytham, we’re being followed.”</em> She didn’t wish to frighten the boy, but she was desperate to get away from what was following her. As they turned a corner, she instantly stopped, yanking her son back to her chest, arm curling around his shoulders protectively as they group of men spread in front of them.</p>
<p><em>            “Well…look what dropped into our little alley.”</em> The ringleader sneered at Haytham. <em>“A little savage,” </em>he eyed (Y/N) lecherously. <em>“and his mummy. Tasted the forest fruits, didn’t you?” </em>(Y/N) gently pushed herself in front of Haytham, asserting,</p>
<p>            <strong>“We’ve no quarrel with you. Let us pass.”</strong> The man started laughing, prompting the others around him to laugh to as he retorted,</p>
<p><em>            “Quarrel? Oh no…we just want to have some fun with you.”</em> She stood straight, shoulders squared and muttered,</p>
<p>            <em>“Haytham, listen very carefully.” </em>He knew she couldn’t see him, but he nodded anyway, fear beginning to crawl under his skin. “<em>Do you remember that sight your father and I were teaching you to use?”</em> He couldn’t hide the shake in his voice as he whispered,</p>
<p>            <em>“Y-yes?”</em> (Y/N) reached a hand back to him and he took it, wincing as she squeezed it tightly.</p>
<p>            <em>“I want you to use that sight right now. You turn around, and you run as fast as you can to the docks. Get your father.”</em> Before he could respond, she shoved him, throwing herself into the group, yelling, <strong><em>“Go now Haytham!”</em></strong> His eyes went wide, but he obeyed, spinning on his heel to run to the docks. She wasn’t even out of her prime and she could already tell she was in deep trouble. She tried not to think about it as she blocked their attacks, sending back ones of her own, cursing herself for not at least arming herself with a knife before they left the homestead. Not that anyone could blame her; since the war had ended and their children being born, (Y/N) stayed at the homestead more often than she traveled. In such a protected location with new brotherhood recruits arriving every other day, she didn’t feel the need to arm herself all the time. A failed block allowed a fist into her cheek and she grunted as she hit the wall of the house. Instinct told her to fight, however she found her wrists being pinned to the wall, a hand curling around her throat; the ringleader got in her face and she resisted the urge to hurl as his foul breath crawled across her skin.</p>
<p><em>            “You’ve got fight. I bet being a savages whore does that.”</em> The men around him laughed and her blood boiled at the insult, not only for herself, but for Connor. She leaned forward and spat as hard as she could, glaring at him as he recoiled, wiping his eyes. <em>“You bitch!”</em> He backhanded her across the face, and she grunted as she felt the corner of her lip split. She spat bloodied saliva to the ground and looked back up at him, grunting when he grabbed her jaw, threatening, <em>“You’re gonna pay for that.”</em> A silver glint caught her eye and she realized he’d pulled a knife on her. (Y/N) shut her eyes, praying that her son had reached the docks and Connor. Believing that she was about to meet her end, she opened her eyes once more, warning,</p>
<p><em>            “If you walk away now, you’ll have time to get out of the city before he starts tracking you down.”</em> The men went silent, sharing glances between one another before they burst into laughter. She glared at them when all of the sudden a shot rang out, and with a stunned cry, she hit the ground, blood and brain splattered across her face. Her eyes widened at the ringleader laying on the ground across from her, face frozen in a mask of laughter as he bled out on the ground. Her eyes lifted to the older gentlemen holding up the second flintlock to the other men and he taunted,</p>
<p>            <strong>“Unless you wanna end up like him, I suggest you run. Now.”</strong> Seeming as they realized they were up against someone stronger despite his age, the rest an off and he stowed the flintlock in his holster, walking over to her. (Y/N) steadied herself on one hand, taking the one he held out to her, allowing him to help her up. She stood, then gazed at him, quipping,</p>
<p><em>            “Damn you’re old, old man.”</em> He let out a laugh and though she felt the humor too, something she couldn’t describe coiled in her stomach and she added, <em>“Hello father.”</em> Shay offered her a small smile, replying,</p>
<p>            <strong><em>“Hello daughter.”</em></strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>